1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a process and an apparatus for the production of packages of cosmetic products with powders of different characteristics.
2. Prior Art
Packages of cosmetic products consisting of a plurality of metal bases each containing a different powder are well-known. Such packages are obtained by filling the individual bases and then collecting them next to each other in a common container. This production method has several drawbacks and disadvantages, among them: the impossibility of filling all the bases in an identical manner, the limited possibility of varying the shape of the container of the bases, the difficulty of accurately placing next to each other and introducing the different bases into the container, because inevitably the bases are not perfectly identical, and the impossibility of executing integrally all the packaging operations in an automatic manner.